You found me
by 01LoVsTaR10
Summary: Lyric story of The fray. You found me.


_**You found me**_

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**Warning: Death**

"Talking"

'Thinking'

_**Lyrics**_

"**Television"**

---------

_**I found a gun on the corner on the first thing on the side stand.**_

Neji inspected the 9mm in his hand with an emotionless face as he tested it lock and aimed it on his head and pulled the trigger.

_**Where the west, was all black arm.**_

He sighed when nothing happened. He grabbed his pants on the floor and reached in his pockets to pull out a little box.

_**All alone smoking his last cigarette. **_

He breathed in the toxic that kills him _way_ too slow, and released the grey smoke in the air of his little apartment. His eyes side glanced at his closed door.

_**I said where you been? You said ask anything.**_

'…Where are you…?'

_**Where were you, when everything was falling hard?**_

"**We have reasons to believe that the assassin that took the life of the whole Hyuuga family has taken flight to a foreign country. For the moment we do not have the exact location of the person in charge. This is all the information we have for today about the Hyuuga massacre."**

His chest ached as he turned away from the television. His ears still heard the words the agent said. He turned around and glared at the familiar man in the T.V. He glared at the figure and kicked the mechanic devise, making the screen brake and a flash of flame appeared, nut soon disappeared in thin air. He turned around to his side to the small communicator.

_**All my things stand by the telephone. Never lay, all I needed was a call that never came. - **_

His eyes watered and he sat on the floor, bringing his knee to his chest and his hands around his legs, his right hand with a fierce grip on a gun, a magazine in his left. He pushed the magazine inside his pistol. He pointed it to his chest and took the lock off. He breathed a heavy breath, releasing few more tears.

_**Lost and insecure**_

… The door opened slowly…

_**You found me, you found me**_

His pearl eyes opened slowly, tears falling down his pale cheeks as he see raven hair.

_**Lying on the floor**_

Obsidian eyes widened and he ran to the pale man on the floor. Without another breath the man in the floor pushed the trigger.

"No!"

_**Surrounded, surrounded**_

Ambulance sounds erupted around the outside. Blue, Red lights shimmered after the window.

"Why!? Why Neji, why?!" Tears fell from alabaster skin to fall on cold, pale skin on the injured man.

_**Watching half awake**_

He watches unclearly as the raven beside him, takes his gun and the magazines off of his hands and pulls him to his arms, when the door is opened once again, people in white he didn't know appeared and examined. Pale eyes moved from the new comer to watered black pools.

_**Where, were you? Where were you?**_

"Why Neji?" The raven caressed the sweaty cold flesh of his lover's cheek.

"You…left…Never came…" He tried to reach with his hand to the raven's cheek but the medics held it down.

"Hold still!" The medic hissed.

The raven glared at the raven and then his eyes softened when he turned to his lover.

"I'm sorry."

"You…never called." The injured's blood pulled out of his mouth and he coughed it out.

"Please do not speak!" The raven yelled, tears falling from his face. He side glanced at the medics attending his injured chest.

_**Just a little late.**_

"Damn it." The raven mumbled, closing his eyes tightly.

"…Why'd…you left?"

"I…needed time away." The raven rasped out.

"You…came…late." The brunette said, tears falling again down his cheek.__

_**You found me. You found me.**_

Black eyes widened. "…I-I'm sorry. Please…don't leave me."

_**In the end, everyone ends up alone. Close heart, the only one that has ever known.**_

"I…still…love you." The brunette said.

_**Who I am? Who I'm now? Who I won't be?**_

'This is my end. Why did you come back? And why late?'

_**No way to know.**_

"God Neji! I love you too! So much! Please hold on. Don't leave me."

_**How you will be next to me.**_

The brunette smiled sadly when he felt the familiar warmth and the scent the he used to ravish.

_**Lost and insecure.**_

"Don't leave me. I'm sorry. I was confused."

_**You found me. You found me.**_

"I wanted to apologize for…everything."

_**Lying on the floor.**_

Neji shook his head and caressed the raven's cheek.

_**Surrounded, surrounded.**_

"I love you." He said, his eyes heavy and his pulse banishing.

_**Watching half awake.**_

"No matter what." The brunette whispered.

_**Where were you? Where were you?**_

"Even if it hurt."

_**Just a little late**_

"I would have never stopped loving you."

_**You found me. You found me.**_

"His heart stopped!" A medic yelled. "Oh God. Clear!"

Pale eyes closed slowly.

"No Neji. Don't close your eyes! I love you! I don't want to be without you!

"He has pulsed. Let's take him to the ambulance."

_**Early morning. Sitting, praying.**_

'God Neji. Please be Ok. I can't…I _won't_ live without you.'

_**I've been calling years and years and years and years and you've never let me no messages.**_

_**--**_

"He's stable."

The raven nodded at the medic in the ambulance. Blue and red coming from the window behind him, while he scanned the sleeping body in front of him.

'I should have never left.'

The ambulance stopped. The doors on the back opened and they transferred him on another bed.

The medic kept pressing the to pale lips with the mask some air.

"What's the status?" A doctor called following the group of medic, pushing Neji's bed inside the hospital.

"A gun shot in his left side of his chest."

The raven followed the group until a nurse stopped him right in front of a room.

"I'm sorry sir. You cannot enter. This is where you wait."

"What?! No! I need to be with him!"

"I'm sorry sir! But you're not allowed."

"I don't care! I'm going in there, where my lover is!"

The nursed eyes widened and the raven side stepped and entered the room. Eyes widened when he saw his lover scream in pain.

"What are you doing!?" The raven yelled.

"Someone get him out of here!" The doctor said pushing a needle in the brunette, calming him.

"No! What the hell are you doing to him that is hurting him?!"

"Get him out now!"

"Please sir!" The nurse came back again with a security guard.

"No!"

"They're removing the bullet! Please it will better if you just calm down."

The guard pulled him out, he didn't resist but when he exited the door he sat on the floor, just outside the room.

"Sir-"

"I'm not moving anymore. So Fuck OFF!"

The guard pulled the nurse away from the raven, and they left.

**Lost and insecure**

_**You found me, you found me**_

_**Lying on the floor**_

_**Surrounded, surrounded**_

_**Watching half awake**_

_**Where were you? Where were you?**_

_**Just a little late.**_

1:45AM

The door opened. A few nurses exited, soon followed by a grim doctor. The raven stood up quickly.

"How…is he?"

The doctor looked up to black eyes. His eyes lowered. "I'm sorry. He lost too many blood. His blood is too rare and from what I've been told you don't have the same blood type."

The raven's heart hurt. It hurt so much it made his eyes water.

"…No." The raven whispered. His hands fisted on his sides.

"He…" The doctor swallowed. "…You can go in…and see him."

The raven nodded and past by him and stopped when the doctor called him.

"Uchiha. I'm really am…sorry."

"I know…Uzumaki."

He entered the room and walked beside the bed, where the man with his heart lay. His dark eyes stared at the extremely pale face. His eyes stand and finally let his tears fall. He caressed Neji's cold cheek.

"Happy Birthday…Neji."

**You found me. You found me.**

**Lying half awake.**

Eye lashes moved. The Uchiha smiled sadly when almost closed eyes stared at him.

"You remember." Neji whispered.

"I would never have forgotten something as important as you."

Neji smiled sadly. "…Thank you. Finally…" His eyes closing. His heart stopping, but the unfinished words were whispered to the wind.

**You found me. You found me.**

**----**

**The end.**

**I know. Just review please. I had a bad experience today at 6: 34 PM, and had been in the hospital since. My friend and her mother were shot. AT **_**THEIR**_** HOME. By some assholes and the cop did nothing! They just stood there and called the ambulance. They didn't even o after the guys!!**

**I was talking with my friend that got shot when it happened. I thought she felled when I heard her crying, screaming for her mom. I ran to my parents and told them what I heard, they thought I was kidding. I started crying and they took me to her house and guess what? I jumped in the ambulance my unconscious friend was and took off without my parents knowing. Of course they know where I am now. But I'm not moving. I have my laptop and internet. I can stay seated here for **_**all **_**week. But I'm not moving until they tell she's fine. Sorry if the lyrics are wrong. I did this on the moment.**


End file.
